Journey of The Immortals
by nachocheese1234
Summary: Has nothing to do with percy jackson. Its about the greek gods and goddesses we know, not their children the ones from the novels greece made. As: Zeus, Hades, Posiden, Aphrodite, Persephone, Perseus, Artemis, Apollo, And Hera go through life. :D
1. The Meeting

Once there was a time in ancient Greece where there were "immortals". Immortals were people who nearly never died unless killed and were gifted with special powers and abilities. These people were called "Gods and Goddesses". Cronos was the father of the original Gods. He was cruel and mean and selfish. When his caretakers that took care of him as a child told him how the children he had would treat him as cruel as he treated the caretakers. This made cronos angry. His wife who was a angry selfish ugly creature as well was tired of cronos eating the kids with his drink, hid Zeus when he was born. She dressed a rock in baby clothes and let her husband gulp the rock. Thanks to her Zeus had a nice childhood playing in a cave. Zeus found a magical ore that he placed in his fathers drink which made him barf up the children. They were alive and VERY angry. Of course cronos's existence was no more when the children had war with him. Then Zeus ruled the heavens and the earth, Hades ruled the underworld, and Posiden ruled the water. Beautiful nymphs lived in the air and waters and Greece continued having mysterious things happening. The gods and goddesses of that time had children. And then came the new gods and goddesses: Perseus, Aphrodite, Artimis, Apollo, Athena, and me Persephone. Perseus was new in the land of Greece. He had yet to find is powers so he had no use but like Athena he was a wonderful battler. Athena was the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, she was feisty and always had a plan. Aphrodite was the goddess of beauty and love. She was beautiful although she was born in the sea, seriously born of sea foam. Artimis was the goddess of hunting. She would care for animals while she hunted them alike. Apollo (Artimis's TWIN brother ) was the God of music and poetry. Artimis loved night time while Apollo loved day-time and was nick-named "the shining one". Me, Persephone was the goddess of transformation. I was a shape-shifter and I was proud of it. Perseus had long/short blonde hair and green eyes and was kinda pale, clothed in a yellow helmet, a silver armor, cloth shoes, and some ransom battle weapons. Athena had long brown hair and hazel eyes, and a huge tan, and wore black and silver armor and always carried her sword. Aphrodite had sea blue eyes, long curled blonde hair, and a red dress and black boots. In since she was dressed so fancy she always carried a shield so when fighting she would not get hurt. Artimis had to-her-shoulders black curls and slate eyes and a light tan and wore a LONG blue and black with some blue armored blue boots. Apollo had short black hair and slate eyes and a slight tan as well as his twin. We was clothed in yellow and red armor, and had a shield, and sword. And I had long dark blonde hair and brown eyes and was KINDA pale but slightly tanned as well. I wore the average Greek myth gown. The white dress with yellow-gold strap. Oh yeah CLASSIC. And I was barefoot…. Oh and by the way…I am sisters with Aphrodite. All of us met at the secret dark cave, now some of us were17 others were 20 matter our age, how younger ( or older ) we were from the two ages I listed we stuck together. Me and my sister Aphrodite sat down on a bench while Artimis and Apollo sat together on the ground and Perseus and Athena decided to sit together on the ground as well. Aphrodite shifted in her seat. Why are you guys sitting on the ground she asked suspiciously. Well, there is no other benches in this mysterious cave, OH and I don't like sitting on the ground without reason Athena growled, then rolled her eyes. Perseus shrugged. Athena , does it really matter? He asked. Athena did NOT reply. Anyhow I said trying to stop the possible fight that might of happened, I think we should focus on the facts. Um not to be rude but what ARE the facts? Asked Artimis. Arti, We don't know neither Hera said she would come by and tell us Aphrodite explained. Hera appeared out of nowhere. She was the goddess of leadership, she had long brown hair, brown eyes and light tan and light purple business suit. The fact is that… Hera's voice trailed off. Medusa our greatest enemy has a lair somewhere in Delphi and has summoned the titan army to help her Hera explained nervously. Apollo, started pulling out his notebook studying his newest poem, out loud humming it. Artimis glared inside his notebook. She nodded her head making her curls bounce which caught Hera's attention. Yes, Arti? Hera asked impatiently. My twin bro Apollo is looking at his newest poem, Artimis tattled. Well, Well, Well! Hera moaned. Someone hasn't been paying attention then Hera coughed and said "Apollo' then coughed again sarcastically. Apollo closed his notebook. I'm sorry Here but this poem is….. What's the word?….Apollo wondered out loud. Apollo grabbed a pencil and tossed it around of boredom. EPIC! Apollo shouted, My poem is epic! Hera, mortified that he wasn't paying attention snatched his notebook from him and threw it out the cave. It fell down and finally disappeared. Apollo was angry. He scowled. Well there goes my greatest poem EVER he mumbled. Hera sighed. Now that you know what must be done…..Well if you don't its kill medusa and the titan army…The meeting is OVER Hera explained. Hera wrote something on her clip-board she was holding, smiled, and then disappeared. We need to G-A-N-G up! I yelled. Aphrodite nodded, Athena rolled her eyes, Apollo and Artimis did identical thumbs up signs, And perseus just sighed. Then we left the cave for our homes. As me and Aphrodite headed back home we chatted about how we would hurt medusa and her snake-hair. Medusa suddenly appeared. Wearing sunglasses so she wouldn't turn us to stone before the battle. Her snake-hair flowing and hissing. I am Medusa, and you will be making an ATTEMPT to kill me. You will have to practice every afternoon till dawn. When it finally is Saturday you will stop practicing and come kick some furry. Oh and I don't mean the expression I will have some furries there to hurt you. Medusa cackled and then was gone. Furries were flying creatures that were demonic and evil. Out of nowhere a furry flew up be hind me and Aphrodite and moaned. Medusa sent me he cackled. Then with his beak he grabbed Aphrodite and flung her onto his back. Then he flew away with her. I screamed, APHRO, APHRO, YOU'LL BE OKAY! Then zeus ( my dad and ruler of heaven and earth ) appeared. WHERE IS APHRODITE? He asked. She got uh-u-u-u-uh….. I stuttered. Come on ANSWER ME TRUTHFULY! He roared. She got uh, truth right? I asked nervously. He nodded. SHE GOT KIDNAPPED BY A FURRY I shouted fast. SHE WHAT? He asked roaring. Got kidnapped by a furry I said nervously. OH MY LORD! He shouted. Then he threw a lightning bolt. ITS OKAY, OKAY! I shouted. Me, Athena, Perseus, Artimis, AND Apollo are going to fight Medusa and the titan army, PLUS that furry and get my sister back I said. Don't be too sure of your self Percy he shouted. Then he disappeared. I was going to get my sister back if it was the last thing I did. All throughout my life I had been NOT TOO SURE OF MYSELF! Always dad: Don't be too sure of yourself Percy, Aphrodite: HAHA Persephone DON'T BE SO SURE haha! Athena: WOW kid, you are a BIG dreamer, Perseus: Ummm Don't be TOO sure, And Apollo and artimis: WOW. But Hera always understood me. She understood that when you wanted something…..You'd do anything for it, and this time what I wanted…..Was victory.


	2. The underworld

I lay on a mountain my eyes glaring with envy at absolutely nothing. I suddenly found myself yelling: APHRODITE WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GET KIDNAPPED! Its not her fault but now because of that I feel so determined and angry its weird and people think I am a CREEP. Honey, don't sulk for nothing , a calm voice warned me. Um who are you- I got cut off by the voice. TURN AROUND! It yelled softly. I turned my head to see Hera and her mini clip-board. Hi Hera I mumbled. What's the matter? Hera asked. I rolled my eyes. Aphrodite got kidnapped….By a furry….and now I am so determined and angry…That I look like a FREAK! I snapped. Hera moaned apologetically. You have a GREAT reason for being so angry she said. I need to flip to the address page on my chart she mumbled. WHY! I snapped. Well….. Athena, Perseus, Artimis, And Apollo could help us free your sister, kill the furry, and medusa and the titan army Hera explained dramatically. OH! I yelled. DO it okay I am already pumped about the whole fight I said groaning. Hera winked at me. Then hera…. WHISTLED! What does that have to do with "calling" them I wondered. THEY ALL APPEARDED! I got off the ground. So guys….. We need help defeating the furry, the titan army, PLUS MEDUSA, and saving my sister….. WHO'S BEEN KIPNAPPED! Athena winked at Hera then nodded at the gang. I here that Hades had a daughter named Vanessa. The daughter was born of a human so she is a demigod. Hades is evil but SHE is nothing like her father, her powers are among the dead. She can bring people back to life, summon dead people and talk to spirits. She wants to use her powers for good…OUR MISSION IS HER DESTINY! Athena explained. Okay, Okay I said. But where do we find her I asked. The question bothered me but it made me tingle at the thought of a new adventure. Athena gasped…..The underworld she said. Oh. I said gasping. I now was more bothered then before. Let me explain. I thought there was a possibility she was living in the underworld with her dad, but we weren't sure now that I know she is we have to go! Okay I am up for it. Feeling as daring as ever I became arm and arm with Hera and we jumped off the cliff. Artimis and Apollo AND Athena linked arms and jumped….Closing their eyes. When we jumped the ground opened up. We fell through the rumbling, shaking. Tumbling, no longer there…..ground. And when we opened our eyes, we were there….. In the under world.

Who's there! A female voice wondered.

Who is this I asked.

MY NAME IS….. Vanessa she said.

You're the daughter of hades….Right?

Yes, isn't it obvious?

Well yeah…

Will you help us?

WITH WHAT?Saving my sister, fighting a furry, and killing medusa and the titan army?

Sure. Why not. By the way I am only fifteen so we are gonna need more help….Her voice wandered off.

From who?

I have a pet hydra…..A 100 year old hydra.

COOL! That means its full grown and it could shatter them to pieces.

Yeppers.

Lets go Vannie.

Okay, and nice nick-name.

THX!

We went on our way we walked for nearly miles trying to find a way to the normal land. Finally Vanessa revealed a secret path to Delphi. We rushed to Delphi to the EXACT spot where she hid her pet hydra. Come on lets go Hydie she said.

Hydie? We asked.

COME ON I WAS ZERO! She snapped

Is zero even a age? I asked

Maybe….. Her voice trailed off.

We then went on our way and "hydie" followed. We soon found a nice patch of land to rest on. Okay everyone gets a random spot Hera said taking charge. Artimis got a medium piece, Apollo got a identical medium piece, Athena got a GIANT piece ( WHAT A HOG! ), Hera got a gigantic piece, Vanessa slept by her hydra and I slept on a piece next to Vanessa and "hydie".

I dreamt of the battle.

Questions filled my mind.

Would we win?

Would we survive? What would happen to Vanessa.

You see, demigods can only live to fight in one or two battles. Then their powers go away, and with no powers they have no reason to live and they just sit down and…DIE! But they say that the nine muses stand by a tree containing a golden apple. No one DARES go near it because Zeus ( MY DAD ) would kill them if they touched a "apple of immortality". But if someone eats it if they are a human they become a God/Goddess, If they are a demigod they become a full god and if they ARE a god….Well hey it's a good snack.

These thoughts took over my mind.


End file.
